


Pickup Man

by Salmon_I



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Car Sex, Inappropriate use of friends' vehicles, M/M, No Credible Timeline, Sex Pollen, Smut, There is no plot, Truck Sex, inappropriate use of alien powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “If you can last until we get to the cabin, we do things your way.  If you can’t…You pull over, climb in back and let me have my way with you…”“Not sure I’m seeing a downside to either scenario.”  Michael admitted.  “What does the winner get again?”The clink of Alex unbuckling his seatbelt was the only warning he got before his breath was ghosting over his ear.  “Just bragging rights, babe.”“I do like bragging rights.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Neither Alex or him were exactly shy when it came to expressing desire for one another. Alex had called him a few times on the way he slouched back, legs spread wide, and just looked at him like an invitation. He always retaliated by pointing out that Alex’s specialty was to run his eyes down his body, pausing at certain parts to lick his lips in a way that was just full of filthy promises.

They weren’t exactly subtle in words either, I mean Michael had literally asked him, “Do you wanna go for a ride?” before.

As far as actions go, Alex had once simply walked over to Michael’s trailer, opened the door and invited himself in - and that was about as blatant as it could get.

Correction, it was as blatant as it had gotten until Alex decided that on the way to his cabin - not because it was closer but because it had the bigger bed - cupping him through his jeans while he was driving almost seventy-five miles per hour was a good idea. “Fuck!” He decided the fact that he didn’t crash them, no matter how badly he swerved into the luckily empty oncoming traffic lane, was a win.

“That’s the plan.” Alex was smirking at him, he could hear it in his voice. His hand gave a small squeeze and Michael only just managed not to swerve again.

“Not going to happen if we die on the way to a bed.”

“You won’t crash.” Alex began to rub his hand up and down over his clothed crotch and Michael groaned at the feeling.

“You’re a little too confident in that. Maybe we should have gone to the trailer?”

“It’s not that much closer to town.”

Michael had to concede to that point. That was what he liked about the junkyard - it was far enough on the outskirts of town to give him some privacy. The lack of a bed closer to town hadn’t really been an issue before because Alex and he didn’t usually meet in town in the previous incarnations of their relationship. Not being seen together had been part and parcel to keeping what was between them a secret. Now, though, was different. Their new relationship involved all the things they hadn’t allowed themselves before - like dates at the Crashdown, Bean Me Up, or the UFO Emporium. Which Michael wouldn’t trade for anything, don’t get him wrong, but if the date at the UFO Emporium ended with Alex biting his ear and whispering suggestions of how to spend the rest of the night, maybe a bed closer to town wouldn’t be a bad thing.

“At this point, we’re closer to the bed in the cabin than my trailer.” Michael pointed out to him.

“There’s a bed attached to your truck.” Alex reminded him, and pressed his palm harder against where his cock was already starting to push up against his jeans.

“I’ll take you here in the cab if you keep that up.”

Alex seemed to consider the suggestion, glancing around the interior of Michael’s truck. “I really don’t think there’s room.”

“Oh, darling, don’t doubt my imagination.” Michael let the words drip with suggestion.

“You sure you can last long enough to take me?” Alex began to stroke with more purpose, and Michael gripped the wheel tighter as he swelled further under his ministrations. “Because I’m pretty sure I can get you off before you get a chance to.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

Alex curled his hand to push his fingers under him to cup him more firmly, and Michael couldn’t stop his hips from pumping into his hold. “If you can last until we get to the cabin, we do things your way. If you can’t…” He squeezed him, and Michael couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping. “You pull over, climb in back and let me have my way with you…”

“Not sure I’m seeing a downside to either scenario.” Michael admitted. “What does the winner get again?”

The clink of Alex unbuckling his seatbelt was the only warning he got before his breath was ghosting over his ear. “Just bragging rights, babe.” His lips closed over his earlobe as he continued to tease him with small squeezes of the hand still cupping him. 

“I do like bragging rights.” He took a deep breath, and tried to reign himself back - not at all easy with Alex’s hand and lips on him. “And the cabin isn’t that far now.”

It wasn’t his fault if Alex’s chuckle low in his ear made his cock twitch - it was a pavlovian reaction at this point. His body knew what that sound meant. “You could just admit defeat and pull over right now.”

Oh, that smug tone was taking it a bit too far. “You are so on, darling.”

“Try to keep your eyes on the road.” Alex told him, lips latching onto his neck as his hand pulled away. He was confused until he felt both hands start on undoing his belt buckle and pants with practiced speed.

“Fuck.” Michael pressed down harder on the gas pedal. He’d forgotten for a moment how competitive Alex was.

“You’re so hard already.” Alex had let up on his neck, though Michael didn’t doubt the size of the hickey that he’d left there. He’d pulled him out of his pants, hands stroking his heated skin, using the precum already leaking out to ease the friction of his hands as he pumped him. “Have you been hard the whole drive, babe? Just throbbing with the need for release?”

“I don’t recall dirty talk being agreed upon.” Michael couldn’t hold back the moan if he tried as Alex’s hand moved expertly, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock on the downstroke.

“I don’t recall any rules about what I couldn’t do to get you to come.” Alex nibbled on the shell of his ear.

“I am going to pound you into this seat.”

“Don’t think you’re going to be able to keep that promise.”

Michael was starting to think the same thing. He was throbbing from Alex’s touches, struggling to keep his eyes open and on the road whipping by. “Gonna open you up fast. Gonna sting a little, but it will be so good.” Alex’s hands faltered slightly, and Michael’s breath stuttered. He wondered at this point if either of them were going to last for more.

“Just gonna push myself between your thighs. I love your thighs.” He pinched one as he spoke, and Michael jerked at the motion.

“You’re really going to crash us.”

“So pull over, I’ll accept the win.”

“Not a chance.”

“So sure about that?” The mischief in Alex’s tone was all the warning he got before he was leaning over his lap, and licking a firm line up his shaft.

“Shit!” The truck swerved into the oncoming lane again. “Alex!”

Alex’s response was to engulf the head of his cock with his mouth, sucking on it. Michael couldn’t stop his eyes from slamming close and a long moan from passing his lips. He forced his eyes open the next moment, gasping as Alex continued his administrations. His fingers traced teasingly along the veins underneath as he continued to suckle at the tip. He could feel his body starting to shake as he tried to maintain control of the truck and his growing need for release. Alex pressed him further into his mouth, letting his cock rub against his tongue, and Michael felt his hips give aborted pumps forward as he struggled to remain seated.

He almost missed the turn off to Alex’s cabin, swerving last minute - the brakes on the truck squealing as it turned. Alex’s hands released their grip on the base of his cock to dig into his thighs - keeping him from being thrown to the floor of the cab. The bruising grip only made him gasp, adding to the pleasure of having the heat of Alex’s mouth surrounding him. He knew if he looked down and saw Alex he’d lose it.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he let his familiarity with the road to the cabin keep him from crashing them. He felt Alex’s hands return to the base of his cock, even as he pushed him further in - he had to be almost to the back of Alex’s throat - and hollow his cheeks as he began to suck in earnest. The pressure was too much, and he could feel himself losing control.

He squeezed his powers around the base of his cock, a shout of denied release echoing around them as he opened his eyes and slammed on the breaks, inches from the cabin itself. Alex pulled his mouth off of him, gasping hot breaths against his thighs as they both struggled to regain control.

“Here.” Michael croaked out.

Alex’s hands scrambled to undo the seatbelt he hadn’t undone him from earlier. “If you don’t fuck me soon…”

Michael dragged him up for a bruising kiss, cock still throbbing with need. His free hand scrambled with Alex’s pants, while the other held the back of his neck and head firmly. Alex’s hands drug through his curls, and he shuddered at the sensation, but then Alex was breaking the kiss. “Alex…” He pressed his lips to his jaw and neck - anywhere he could reach.

“No damn room.” Alex pressed one hand on the roof above them, hissing in relief as Michael dragged his pants down his thighs.

“Trust me.” Michael pushed him gently back so he was leaning against the other door, and then let him go, opening his door to step out so he could pull Alex’s pants and boxers further down. “Flip over.”

Alex pressed the bottle of lube he must have gotten from the glove compartment into his hand before obeying, letting Michael position him so he was only partway into the cab, gripping the seats. Michael pushed a finger into him, hearing him hiss at the sting. He moved faster than he normally would, moving the finger in and out only a few times before sliding a second in - scissoring him. Alex hissed again, but pushed back into his touch.

Michael could feel himself sweating despite the cold air as he pushed Alex’s shirt up so he could press kisses to his back, scissoring him some more. Despite his words earlier, he didn’t want to hurt Alex.

“Not gonna last.” Alex groaned, hips jerking back and forth between pressing into Michael’s fingers and rubbing his arousal against the seat.

“Me either.” Michael pulled his hand away, ignoring the groan from Alex at the loss. Even his own hand against his aching cock as he smeared the lube on his made him hiss in need, pressing his face into Alex’s back as he struggled to contain himself. After a deep breath, he was pushing in - moaning at the feeling and hearing it echoed by Alex below him. His body was hot around him, squeezing him and he shuddered again.

“Move.” Alex gasped out after a minute of adjustment.

“Yes.” Michael could only reply, and he began to rock in and out of his body. Alex met each thrust with one of his own. He wasn’t sure which was louder, the slap of their skin against each other, or the blood pounding through his own veins. He was perched halfway into the cab, gripping the door frame above him to give him leverage for each desperate thrust. In the end, he couldn’t hold out, coming with a shout - barely maintaining his grip on the truck to keep from falling.

Alex reached back, looping an arm around his waist and holding him tight, grinding against his erection as it pulsed through his release and pumping his own cock a couple more times before coming over the seat with a shout of his own.

It was a few minutes before Michael could pull out - his legs still shaking as he attempted to keep himself upright. Alex turned in the seat, dragging him back inside to kiss him, licking into his mouth and pulling back reluctantly. “That was…”

“Yeah.” Michael found himself agreeing with a laugh, pressing his forehead against his.

Alex’s eyes were amused. “You cheated, didn’t you?”

“Um…” Michael found himself uncertain how to answer.

Alex only laughed at the response, kissing him again. “You know that means you owe me one, right?”

“Mm.” Michael agreed, pressing in for another kiss.. “I kind of like the sound of that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had repeatedly told him that Max’s jeep sucked. He heard regular complaints about how many times Michael had been required to repair and replace various parts of the much-maligned vehicle. It probably didn’t help that Max’s powers tended to explode things depending on how he was feeling. Alex really didn’t have an opinion on the jeep himself, seeing as he wasn’t the one driving or repairing it. The ongoing disagreement over Max’s need to find a better mode of transportation was more of a source of amusement to him than anything.

Sleeping in was not something he usually indulged in, but he had the day off and Michael's airstream bed to himself seeing as Michael had the misfortune of having to work. He remembered hearing Max's voice outside earlier in the morning, but he hadn't paid the matter much attention at the time. So when he dragged himself out of bed late enough in the morning to be closer to lunchtime than breakfast, he was greeted by the too-bright New Mexico summer sunlight and Michael grumbling complaints into Max's jeep's engine.

"Not working again?" He asked.

"The word 'again' implies it was ever working correctly to begin with." Michael responded, coming out of the engine long enough to send an exasperated glance his way. "How many times do I have to tell him to get a new engine before he finally listens to me?"

Alex offered a shrug in response, finding himself growing distracted by the way Michael's shirt was starting to stick to his skin from sweat. He'd clearly been working on the jeep for a while.

"He took my truck, by the way. Because he needed wheels this afternoon and I told him there was no way this would be ready until tomorrow."

"Nn." Alex gave a non-committal reply into his coffee cup as Michael climbed into the Jeep's back to steal a water bottle from a supply Max apparently kept there. Instead of climbing back down, he then proceeded to stand up, gulping down the liquid from the bottle. The sight of him standing there, framed by the sports bar of Max’s jeep had all sorts of ideas running through Alex’s mind and he licked his own lips, which suddenly felt dry. “Max bringing the truck back today?”

“Probably not.” Michael pulled up the corner of his t-shirt to wipe at the sweat on his face, revealing the toned lines of his stomach underneath.

Alex set the coffee cup down, glancing around the otherwise empty junkyard and equally empty road - all of which looked very promising for any number of those ideas. “Expecting any more customers?”

“It’s Wednesday.” Michael shrugged. “Could get some this afternoon, maybe.” He polished off the water bottle, tossing it into the front seat. Alex used his distraction to get close enough that when he turned to jump back out, he was in his path. Michael’s confusion lasted only a matter of seconds, and then he was smirking down at him. “I really do have to get this running by tomorrow.”

“Plenty of time.” Alex pulled himself up into the back of the jeep with him.

Michael eyed him suspiciously, even though a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What are you planning?”

“Just how much do you hate fixing Max’s jeep again?” Alex didn’t bother to stop the grin from coming to his own face as he reached out to take Michael’s hands in his own.

“A lot.” Michael admitted, allowing Alex to pull his arms up into a position on either side of him, and wrap his hands around the top of the sports bar.

“So I’m not ruining any fond memories here, right?” He leaned in to brush his lips over Michael’s briefly. Just letting himself get the barest hint of the salt on his skin and the familiar feeling of the shape of his mouth under his.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you just might be making my fondest memory of it right now…” Michael admitted. “But what if someone comes by?”

Alex nuzzled along his jaw to his ear, biting the lobe and causing a small moan to escape Michael’s mouth. “Keep an eye out for us.” He teased, even as he began to undo Michael’s jeans.

“Or you could stand here instead.” Michael began to pull his hands off the bar, but Alex quickly reached out to reposition them.

“Pretty sure you still owe me one for cheating during our last bet.” He reminded him. Not that he had minded the outcome of that particular bet, quite the contrary, but this time Alex intended to do things his way.

“Not sure this is convincing me not to cheat again…” Michael pointed out.

Alex chuckled at his words, using the back of the seats to hold onto as he lowered himself to his knees. “Up to you if you want to try that trick again, but the longer you hold back this time, the greater the chance someone could drive by.” As if to emphasize the point, he reached up to pull his pants and underwear to his knees. Whether Michael’s shiver was in response to his words or action was something Alex decided they could talk about another time. He stroked up his thighs with both hands, enjoying the feeling of his skin and hair under his palms. Michael was already growing hard, and he leaned in to lick up his length, even as his hands slid behind him to grab onto handfuls of his ass.

“Fuck!” Michael swore, and Alex watched as he changed his grip on the sports bar to something more firm.

“Didn’t grab supplies for that.” Alex teased him, before running his lips over his shaft again, before changing his position to take his head into his mouth. Whatever reply he attempted to make was lost in a gasp as he began to suck on his tip, hollowing his cheeks to apply the most pressure. His hands continued to stroke and squeeze at his ass, pulling his lower body closer to him as he pressed more of him into his mouth.

The vulnerable position made it hard for Michael to thrust, but his hips began to give small motions as he hardened further in his mouth. Alex pulled back briefly to lick teasingly at his tip, and Michael groaned in protest. “Alex, c’mon.”

Alex let his gaze travel up Michael’s body, taking in the motions of his chest as he panted for breath, visible easily through the thin t-shirt he wore, and the strain of his arm muscles as he maintained his position above him. He pressed his face into one hip briefly, nipping at the skin there. “Fuck, Michael, you should see yourself right now. Delicious.”

Michael’s eyes were hazy with pleasure as he looked down at him, and Alex met them as he curled his lips around his teeth and repositioned his mouth around him. He pumped his head up and down, using his grip to guide Michael where he wanted him in his mouth. Soon he was gasping and panting above him, sweat dripping down his stomach. Alex was painfully hard in his own pants, but held off reaching for himself as he continued to concentrate on bringing Michael to release.

He altered the position of his mouth slightly, rubbing his length against the top of his mouth. Michael came with a bitten-off cry that still echoed around the junkyard. Alex slowly released him as he softened, turning to spit out the back of the jeep, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Before Michael could sink down to the floor with him, Alex pulled himself up, and reached out to get him to release the sports bar and turn. He pressed on his back, and Michael bent willingly - leaning over the front seats, leaving his backside exposed for him. His grip had left pressure marks on the curves of his ass, and the sight had him twitching in his own pants, even as he hastily undid them - pulling out his own penis, hard and already dripping with precum. He gripped the jeep’s sportsbar with one of his own hands to help maintain his balance, and began to pump himself hastily, shaking with need. It didn’t take long for him to come, spraying his release over Michael’s butt and thighs. He was pretty certain some of it got on the seats and floor of the jeep, but as he let himself sink forward to lean next to Michael over the seats, he really didn’t feel anything but pleased about it.

“Definitely my fondest memory of this damn jeep.” Michael glanced over at him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Alex met the look with a grin equally as wicked. “I don’t know… we have about twelve more hours - we could try to make a better one.” He offered.


	3. Chapter 3

“I need a favor.”

“Good Morning, Michael. How’s one of my best friends in the whole world today, Michael? If you’re busy, I totally get it, Michael.”

“I knew I could count on you, Mikey.” Liz replied, as if he’d said yes instead of hinted he wasn’t available. ”There is a canister in my car. And I need you to get rid of it.”

Michael hesitated, then decided that - no - those words didn’t make any more sense upon thinking them over. “I’m sorry, you need me to get rid of what?”

“My car is kind of illegally parked at the moment, too. So, if you could take it to your place for now. But not the canister. That I need you to take somewhere far, far away, and toss it in a ditch. Or bury it.”

“Liz, you aren’t making sense.” He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed.

Alex rolled over to look at him and offer a perplexed frown. “What’s going on?”

“Is that Alex? Oh, good, that’s even better - get Alex to get rid of it. You don’t touch it, and whatever you do - don’t open the lid.”

“Do I want to know what you did?” Michael asked her.

“I didn’t do anything, I just… found it.”

“Found what?”

“Liz!” He heard Max call in the background.

“Just leave the lid on, okay? I’ll text you where the car is. Keys are in the cupholder. You’re the best!”

“Wait, Liz… Liz?” Michael sighed, realizing she’d already hung up.

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Alex asked him.

“Wanna go for a ride?” Michael offered him a teasing grin.

* * *

  
Michael had no idea what was in the canister, but if Liz wanted it buried, he’d rather any potential accidents occur in her car. And, hey, she’d left them the keys, so any damage was technically her fault. He texted her that, too.

Alex had grumbled, but had driven him to get the car, and followed him back to Sanders, so they could park his SUV, and he could join Michael in Liz’s vehicle. “Why do I have to go along again?” He asked, even as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Because Liz wanted you to be the one who handled the canister for some reason.”

“That sounds safe.” Alex studied the metal cylinder in question. “She could have given us a hint about what this is.”

“She sounded rushed.” Michael admitted.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Alex set the canister back in the cupholder where it had been resting. “So where are we dumping it?”

“I figured we’d drive a short way out of town, dump it in the desert.”

“You take me to the nicest places.” Alex teased him.

“Pretty sure the desert is the nicest place in Roswell.” Michael quipped back.

Alex laughed, turning on the radio and watching the highway roll by. “Not how I expected to spend my morning.”

Michael grinned at the complaint hidden under the casual comment. “Oh, we both know how you expected to spend the morning.”

“Are you accusing me of being predictable?” Alex glanced at him.

“Less predictable, more one-track minded.” Michael took one hand off the steering wheel to place it on Alex’s leg.

“Pretty sure that’s your track. Mine involved sleeping in.” Despite his words, Alex rested his hand on top of Michael’s - stroking it lightly.

“Sure.” Michael drawled out, hand inching up Alex’s thigh slowly. Rough denim instead of soft skin, but he could still feel the strong muscles under the fabric. Alex let out a slow breath, a sign he was reigning himself in. Michael dragged the hand back down his thigh to his knee, squeezing slightly.

“Who’s point are you proving right now?” Alex teased him, and Michael could hear the grin in his tone even though he couldn’t see it - eyes on the road as he continued to steer Liz’s car along the highway.

“Oh, definitely still mine.” He flexed his fingers, massaging instead of stroking. Alex retaliated by sliding the hand that had been on his up his arm slowly, fingers sliding up his shoulder. He rested it there, fingers threading partly into his curls while his thumb stroked the muscles of his neck lightly. Michael couldn’t stop a small shiver from the feeling, and he licked his lips, even as he looked for a spot to pull off the road.

There was no rush to the teasing right now, just a slow build-up slowly setting his nerves tingling. He finally chose a spot to pull Liz’s car into - it wasn’t as fit for the landscape as his truck. He wasn’t quite sure who was the first to reach for their seat belts to drag them off, but Alex met him in the middle, fingers tangling more solidly into his curls as their lips found each other. There was a clatter as their movement upset the canister, and Michael felt something spill onto his leg.

“Shit.” He pulled back. A reddish-brown powder had spilled onto his pantleg, and he wiped at it with his hand.

“Stop, you don’t know what you’re touching.” Alex reminded him, righting the canister. Some of the powder got on his hands as well. He cursed as he screwed the lid back on more firmly. “She might have warned us it wasn’t sealed right.”

Michael sniffed at his hand, but only picked up a scent that was vaguely floral and unfamiliar. “I don’t think it’s anything dangerous. Maybe it’s something she had an allergic reaction to.”

“Considering she suggested I get rid of it, it’s probably more likely Max did, which means you could.” Alex dug into Liz’s glovebox, and pulled out two small packets of hand wipes. “Figured I could count on Liz to have these.” He tore open one, wiping his own hands first and then the canister, before tearing open the second and handing it to him.

“No itching, no burning.” Michael reassured him. He felt more annoyed than anything that they’d been interrupted - he wanted to kiss Alex more, feel his hands on him.

“We’ll have to clean it up before giving her the car back.”

“Forget the stupid red dust.” Michael complained, leaning in to kiss him again.

Alex laughed into the kiss, but pulled him closer, hands tangling in his curls again and body firm and warm against his. He wrapped his own arms around his waist, pulling the back of his shirt up so he could feel his skin. He could already feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead - and a piece of his mind registered that as unusual. When he broke the kiss to take in a much needed larger breath, Alex tilted his head to attack the side of his neck, small nips soothed by the stroke of his lips and tongue. Michael couldn’t hold back the moan bubbling out of his throat, his own hands stroking up the firm muscles of Alex’s back - trying to pull him closer despite the limited room in the car.

“Not enough room.” Alex murmured, echoing his own thoughts.

“Backseat.” Michael insisted, kissing him again. Which in hindsight was probably not the most productive way to actually get to the backseat. He felt overheated, and desperate for every little touch. Once again his mind tried to poke him that something was odd, but Alex pulled at his lower lip with his teeth and he quickly forgot again.

“Backseat.” Alex agreed, getting out on his side of the car, and leaving Michael to scramble to follow him.

“Please… tell me… you have supplies…” Michael got out between kisses.

Alex’s grin was filthy as reached down to slide his hand into the back pocket of Michael’s jeans, and squeezing and pulling him tighter against him. “Didn’t pack any, but luckily for us, Liz did.”

“I should be so incredibly turned off by the fact we’re using Max’s sex items right now.” Michael groaned, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“You’re definitely don’t feel turned off.” Alex teased him, rubbing their bodies together despite the clothes in the way. Michael moaned at the feeling, gripping his waist and rolling his own hips in response. They were both hard against each other and Alex gave a small gasp, before pulling away to open the back door and push him inside.

Michael scooted back quickly to make room, hands flying to his pants to get them undone. Alex slammed the door behind him, tossing the lube and condoms he’d found in the glove compartment on the seat, his hands moving to unbuckle his own belt. Already done with his own, Michael reached over to help him. He didn’t think he’d been this desperate since he was a teenager.

“So anxious.” Alex teased.

“Don’t hear you complaining.” Michael returned, reaching inside the now open fly to pull him out of his pants, squeezing lightly.

Alex moaned in relief. “Definitely no complaining.”

Precum was already glistening on his tip, and while Michael was tempted to lean down and lick it off, he used it to smear along his shaft instead - hand pumping. Alex sunk back into the seat, head falling back with a groan of relief, and Michael moved to straddle his lap, pressing brief kisses to his neck and jawline as he watched his expression.

Alex didn’t say anything about the change of position, but he moved his hands to grip his ass, squeezing and making Michael gasp against the skin of his throat. Each squeeze of Alex’s hands had precum leaking into his boxers, pulsing with need. He didn’t realize he’d slowed down on his own actions as something more desperate took him over. “Alex, please… I need…” He couldn’t even find the words.

Alex moved one hand to pull him out, the other still gripping his ass tightly. “Fuck, I’ve never seen you like this.” He stroked him once and Michael cried out, letting him go to grip his thighs and keep his balance - his own hips stuttering helplessly forward into Alex’s hand. “Michael?” There was a hint of concern in Alex’s tone.

“Please, please.” Was all he could think to say, pressing kisses to Alex’s neck again.

“Okay, okay. I got you.” Alex’s hand moved more firmly, stroking and squeezing in just the right way. Michael felt like his world narrowed to just the sensations spreading through his body, wrecking him. With one last squeeze of Alex’s hand, he came all over both of them - gasping through it. “Fuck.” He was vaguely aware of Alex’s hand releasing his hold on him, but it took a moment of Alex panting into his hair to realize he was stroking himself to completion now.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head - wanting to see. The sight of Alex stroking himself between them shot through his veins like fire, and he gave a gasp of his own - hands squeezing the thighs under them. Alex came with a grunt just then, teeth barred and eyes squeezed shut. Michael licked his lips, already feeling himself thicken - recovery time far faster than he should have been able to. “Fuck, I think the red dust did have a reaction, Alex.” He confessed - mind working a bit better now that he’d had a release, cataloging his reactions and sensations.

“Please tell me we didn’t just get an alien drug all over us.” Alex was quickly putting two and two together as well.

“Pretty sure we did.” Michael took a breath, trying to calm himself. Alex still had one hand resting on his ass, and even that light touch was tingling through him, his erection already growing hard again. “Is it affecting you or just me?” He breathed into Alex’s neck where his face was still resting, and felt him shiver at the sensation.

“Definitely having an effect.” Alex turned to nuzzle into his hair. “But I don’t think as much of one as you’re having.”

“Doesn’t seem quite fair.”

Alex pulled his hand free of where it had been resting on him still, and Michael moaned at the loss, but he was using it to lift his head up and look at his eyes. ”If you want us to handle this separate, let me know now. I can move up front-”

“Alex, I’m horny, not drugged out of my mind. It’s adorable of you to offer, but I want your hands on me. Preferably sooner rather than later.”

Alex’s lips quirked into a half-smile. “Pushy.”

“Like you don’t fucking know it.”

“Move back to the seat.” He rested his hand on his hip, pressing him in the direction he wanted him to go.

Michael obliged, pushing himself against the opposite door. Alex pulled his jeans and boxers off. Michael was vaguely aware that he was probably making a mess of his clothing - he had never cleaned his hand of their cum, but the thought only made him harder. He turned back to him, positioning his legs as he leaned down, breath hot over his erection. His lips only brushed up the side teasingly at first, and Michael gripped the seat, feeling the same overwhelming sensation at his touch again. “Definitely having a greater effect on alien biology.” He told him, licking his lips which felt dry.

“Must be doing something wrong if you’re still talking science to me.” Alex met his gaze, eyes full of mischief, before licking a long stripe up the underside of his erection.

Michael cried out, precum squirting out at the action, gripping the seats harder, his whole body seeming to tighten at the action. “Touch is…”

“Too much?” A note of concern crept into Alex’s voice.

“Intensified.” Michael corrected. “It feels amazing, don’t stop.”

Alex was watching him again, but the look in his eyes had gone from worried to hungry at his words. “Alright then.”

His lips were on him again then, sliding teasingly, but not taking him into his mouth. The touch pulled another cry from his lips, and he pressed back against the door, body quivering with need. Alex didn’t give him time to ask for mercy, his mouth relentless in his teasing, lips and tongue exploring his erection without ever engulfing it. Words escaped him temporarily. A moistened finger slid teasingly under him, tracing around his hole.

“Fuck, please.” Michael managed to get out. The finger pressed inside, moving with practiced ease, as Alex finally took him into his mouth. That was all it took, though, and he was coming with a cry. Alex swallowed around him, and the sensation made him cry out again, before he pulled back, spitting some of his cum onto the car floor. He was sweating himself, and Michael could see he was hard again himself. “Do you-”

“I want to fuck you.” Alex told him.

His finger was still inside him, but he’d stopped moving it, waiting for permission. Between that sensation and the words, Michael couldn’t stop the moan. He pressed down on Alex’s finger, seeking more. “Yes, already. C’mon, Alex.”

“Fuck, are you still…” Alex began to move his finger in and out of him, and watched as he began to grow hard again. “Damn…” He pressed a second finger in.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut as Alex’s fingers moved relentlessly inside of him, stretching and stroking. The pollen heightened the pleasure of every touch, and this was no exception. Alex brushed against his prostate and a cry escaped. He knew he was already hard again, and a part of his mind managed to wonder briefly what the heck was in the canister, before Alex was pulling his finger out, and sliding a condom on.

He pulled himself up enough to kiss him, interrupting him briefly, taking a hold of the lube to smear it over him when he noted he was shaking slightly. “Sit back.” He insisted, pressing Alex toward the seat and Alex complied - changing their position. Michael yanked his shirt off before he straddled him again, this time resting one hand on his shoulder and the other on the roof of the car above him. Alex’s lips sought out the newly bared skin of his chest, nipping and sucking, until Michael sank down onto him.

The feeling was intense and for a moment Michael couldn’t move, gasping for control. Then Alex gave a small thrust and he gave up on the idea. The motions weren’t smooth, and it took them a couple minutes to find their rhythm, too desperate for patience. Finally, Alex gripped his hips, and started pulling him down when he thrust up. Michael didn’t fight for control, his whole body shaking now, building up to release again.

Alex came first, head thrown back against the seat - eyes squeezed shut and mouth wet and open. Michael reached between them, and only a couple of strokes later was coming himself. He rode out his release, before pulling off and dropping bonelessly onto the seat next to Alex.

“Worse ways to spend the morning.” Alex joked, glancing over at him.

Michael offered a grin at first, but frowned when he noted his skin didn’t seem to be cooling. Despite feeling tired, he felt sweat begin to pepper his brow again.

Alex noted his expression, and sat up. “Michael?”

“I don’t think the drug’s out of my system yet.”

“I’m calling Liz.” Alex pulled his phone out.

“If she told us to bury the canister, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have a cure.”

“And if she knew you shouldn’t touch it, I’m going to guess she accidentally drugged Max.”

“I so did not want that image.”

“Dialing.” Alex told him, thumbing the phone to speaker as it rang.

“Alex, if you’ve buried the canister, great, but I am too tired to hold a long conversation-” Liz’s voice came tinnily out of the phone.

“Alien Sex Pollen?” Alex cut her off.

“How… I said to keep the lid on and not let Michael touch it!”

“You didn’t tell us the lid wasn’t sealed properly or what it was.”

“I was in a hurry.”

“So you roofied both our alien boyfriends.”

“Human biology is mildly affected-”

“Yeah, trust me, I know.” Alex cut her off.

“Please tell me you aren’t having sex in my car.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“You better clean that car out, Alex. I mean it.” Liz told him.

“You might need new supplies for your glove box.”

“Excuse you, you better buy me new condoms if you’re using mine.”

“Oh? You’re going to tell me Max’s size?” Alex quipped.

“How long does this last?” Michael interrupted.

“I was pretty busy, I didn’t exactly run a timer. A couple of hours?” Liz offered.

“That explains why you’re tired.”

“Hanging up now.” Alex told her.

“I mean it about cleaning my car, A-” Liz began one last time, but Alex cut her off by hanging up.

“Human biology seems to have it lighter.” Michael glanced over at Alex, noting he was setting the phone aside and pulling his own shirt off. “You don’t have to help me every time.”

Alex raised his eyebrows at him, his lips quirking into a smile that spelled mischief. “I mean, if you’re offering to put on a show, I’m for it. But if you’re offering because you want to give me a way out, you’re an idiot.”

Michael felt himself grin. “So you’re saying you want to ride out the alien sex pollen with me?”

Alex shook his head, and leaned in to brush his lips against his. “I’m saying I always want you.”

Michael felt his smile soften into something less teasing, and he pulled Alex in for another kiss.

* * *

  
“We really do have to clean Liz’s car.” Alex mentioned to him.

The windows were open slightly now, trying to air the vehicle out. After they got dressed they should probably open them more, but for now, Michael was content to continue to rest on top of him on the backseat. They’d dozed briefly, but there really wasn’t enough space to doze properly. Not that he hadn’t slept in less comfortable confines - they both had - but he didn’t see any reason to not get home to a more comfortable space once they’d regained the strength to.

“After we bury the canister and take a proper nap.” He suggested, still not moving.

“Right, the canister.” Despite not being able to see it from their position, Alex glanced toward the front seats.

When he didn’t continue the thought, Michael raised his head to glance down at him. “What are you thinking?”

Alex looked sheepish for a minute, then gave a small shrug. “Do you want to bury it?”

It took Michael’s tired mind a moment to catch up, when it did he felt the grin stretch across his face. “Well, I’m definitely telling Liz we buried it.”

“Of course we did.” Alex’s grin matched his own, and Michael leaned down to kiss it off him.


End file.
